


True Love's Curse

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Annabeth and Lydia are Bros, High Warlock of Venice Nico, M/M, Magic, Magnus and Nico are Bros, Multi, Nicercy - Freeform, Parabatai Annabeth & Percy, Polyamory, Reverse Love Spell, Set in the Shadowhunters-verse, Shadowhunter Percy, Shadowhunters Annabeth, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M, Valentine's Day, Warlock Nico, this is not the Valentine's Day Nico had planned...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 08:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13677744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: New York faces a bit of trouble and when a bad spell takes hold not just of the Shadowhunters but their High Warlock himself, Lydia goes to her friends from the academy, Percy and Annabeth, to seek help.Percy and Annabeth are stationed in Venice and Lydia knows they are closely familiar with the local High Warlock.Said High Warlock is not really in the mood to save anyone, because he had planned the perfect first Valentine's Day for himself and his Shadowhunter-boyfriend...





	True Love's Curse

Malace || Shadowhunters || Nicercy || True Love's Curse || Nicercy || Shadowhunters || Malace

Title: True Love's Curse – Valentine's Day: Not as Planned

Fandoms: Percy Jackson and the Olympians | Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the _Percy Jackson_ books reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. All rights to the _Shadowhunters_ show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, polyamory (m/m/m), reverse love spell, magic, hurt/comfort

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy & Magnus/Alec/Jace

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Annabeth Chase

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Magnus Bane, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood, Lydia Branwell

Summary: New York faces a bit of trouble and when a bad spell takes hold not just of the Shadowhunters but their High Warlock himself, Lydia goes to her friends from the academy to seek help, knowing they are stationed in Venice and very close with their own High Warlock.

**True Love's Curse**

_Valentine's Day: Not as Planned_

Nico smiled pleasantly as he lifted his wine-glass to his lips, watching his date over the rim of said expensive crystal-glass. His boyfriend was far more impeccable than the wine. And it was endearing to see the Shadowhunter pretend to like wine – Nico was fully aware that Percy would prefer a beer, but that would just clash with the ten-course-meal that Nico had summoned for them.

Everything had to be perfect today and the High Warlock of Venice would do anything to have it perfect. After all, it was their first Valentine's Day as a couple and Nico was very determined to set an example for the future. To make Percy _want_ to stay with him for a shared future.

Theirs was not exactly the easiest relationship, after all. Considering Nico was the High Warlock and Percy was a Shadowhunter, their work alone made it harder at times. Nico hated to see Percy go out and risk his life, but he also knew it was Percy's job. Percy hated when Nico got involved with the wrong kind of warlocks, but they were his people and his to deal with. Too many dates had to be canceled due to both of their work, too many had been reduced to just cuddling up on the couch, wounded and battered and too exhausted for any kind of romance.

Nico had been enthralled by the gorgeous, green-eyed Shadowhunter from the first time he had seen Percy Jackson and his parabatai Annabeth Chase at the Venice Institute, both fresh off the academy and transferred to Italy. It took the warlock a while to realize how much he wanted the young Shadowhunter and it took him even longer to court Percy.

Mainly because Percy had no idea what courting was and thought it was just 'weird warlock behavior', because he had never met a warlock before and figured that Nico was just being overly polite or something. It had taken Percy's parabatai Annabeth to put one and one together and give Percy a push into the right direction. Now the two of them had been dating for eight months.

Nico had taken the time to clear his schedule nearly a month ahead. Just to make sure today would go without a hitch. Everything was redirected toward his sister Bianca, even if the damn world was going to end, he was not to be disturbed. He spent so much time planning today to make it perfect.

He even made a deal with Annabeth Chase to keep Percy out of any actual danger or action.

"No", whispered Nico, eyes hardening as he saw _Annabeth Chase_ walking toward them.

The mansion of the High Warlock was located on a hill and it had a beautiful, lush garden – more a park, really – with a large pond and a rose-garden. Currently, Nico and Percy were seated at a table in the middle of the rose-garden, with the perfect view of the pond. After all, Nico knew that Percy loved the pond. The cute Shadowhunter had spent half the summer _inside_ that pond, much to Nico's joy (half-naked, wet Percy, spending essentially all of his free time at the mention. There was absolutely no downside to any of this, really). The only thing disturbing this perfect scenery was Annabeth Chase, stomping toward them with urgency that _was so not wanted_.

"No. Go away", growled Nico when Annabeth reached their table. "He is _mine_. It was in our custody arrangement that he would be mine today."

"Custody arrangement", parroted Percy with a snort, shaking his head. "My idiots."

"I'm not here for Percy", grunted Annabeth, ignoring her parabatai. "I'm here for you."

"Well then, an even harder no", replied Nico, squaring his shoulders. "All Downworlder business is being handled by Bianca today, so go and annoy _her_. Because I am _his_ today."

Percy smiled like a pleased cat at that, reaching a foot out underneath the table to run it up Nico's leg in teasing. When Nico turned to look at his boyfriend, he flashed his eyes – his warlock mark. His eyeballs turned black and his irises turned pure silver. It never failed to make Percy shudder when the Shadowhunter got to see the warlock mark.

"It's _important_ ", sighed Annabeth, clearly frustrated – well, Nico was frustrated too, so he didn't feel too bad for the blonde. "Lydia called me from New York. They're having trouble. Most of their Institute is on quarantine right now, affected by a spell gone wrong."

"I fail to see the urgency or need for my person", drawled Nico unimpressed.

"Lydia called me because we're friends. She trusts me and Percy. And she knows that we're close to the High Warlock, that we trust you", elaborated Annabeth a little further.

"I still don't see where I'm needed. Magnus Bane is a more than capable warlock. He's stronger than me – not that I would ever admit that aloud when he can hear it. And he has _very good_ relations to the Institute. I know. He never shuts up about them when we talk", grumbled Nico.

"Magnus is among the ones affected by the spell", stated Annabeth firmly.

Nico cursed beneath his breath as he got up from his chair. Magnus was his _friend_. One of his oldest friends. While he could ignore petty Shadowhunter-problems, Magnus had saved his life time and time again and Nico knew Magnus would be right here if Nico needed help. Black eyes searched for Percy's, hoping to find understanding in his lover's eyes. Percy was already out of his chair.

"Valentine's Day in New York. Sounds pretty cool to me", stated Percy with a grin.

Nico smiled faintly. He truly loved this magnificent Nephil.

/break\

Thanks to Nico's portal, they were inside the New York Institute within moments. A gorgeous but strict-looking dirty-blonde haired woman greeted them, pulling Annabeth into a relieved hug instantly. Lydia Branwell, co-leader of the New York Institute. Nico knew of her, she had been one of Percy and Annabeth's closer friends during their days at the academy. The warlock always listened when his boyfriend talked; of course did he know those things.

"What exactly happened, Miss Branwell?", inquired Nico, arms crossed.

Lydia brushed her hair out of her face after she also hugged Percy. Her eyes were troubled, like she was trying to determine how much she could tell them. Nico grew more and more suspicious.

"Lyd, you called us because you know you can _trust_ us", stated Percy reassuringly. "Nico's my boyfriend. I love him. I trust him with my life. Did trust him repeatedly with it, actually. You trust us and we trust him – so you can trust him. Whatever happened, tell us so we can help."

"Alec, Jace and Isabelle were on a mission together. It was supposed to be a routine mission, but they encountered... a problem. A love-spell, of sorts. Only that it's not your regular amplifier or anything, it's a reverse spell. It turns love to hate. And it's contagious, spreading like a virus. Through physical contact. It... makes people try to kill the person they're in love with. By the time the three returned, Isabelle tried to murder me. Alec and Jace were at each other's throats. When Magnus came to help, we hadn't yet realized what the spell was exactly, we thought it had just made the three of them murderous and when Magnus tried to help, he was infected too."

"Alec", echoed Nico and sighed. "Magnus' little Shadowhunter. Right."

"You know Magnus?", asked Lydia and tilted her head.

"Old friends. Very old", muttered Nico and shook his head. "But what is the _problem_? Why the secrecy? I feel like we're missing a puzzle-piece here."

"Alec and Jace are parabatai", whispered Lydia lowly. "It needs to stay under wraps what exactly this spell did. If people piece together that Alec and Jace lunged at each other out of _love_ , the Clave... I can't risk that. Alec is not just my co-head, he is my best friend."

"Where are they now?", asked Annabeth, resting a gentle hand on Lydia's arm.

"We separated them. With some trouble, because by doing so only more people got infected. In the end, I actually found Shadowhunters who aren't currently in love with anyone", muttered Lydia and shook her head. "Not... that I told them the reasoning why they were chosen."

"So I will undo the spell, we don't tell anyone what it actually did and I might just be home in time to finish our lunch as dinner", offered Nico impatiently. "Lead me to Magnus first, so he can help. Just... not close anywhere _his_ Shadowhunters. Percy, you'll stay away from me."

"Right. Spell makes us wanna kill the one we love. Yeah", nodded Percy with a pout before kissing Nico. "Be careful, okay? Even if I stay way, don't wanna have you cursed."

Nico smiled pleasantly and brushed Percy's hair out of his face. "Of course, amore. You too."

"Actually, you could go on the mission to find the source of the curse", requested Lydia. "We're... short of Shadowhunters. You two accompany Raj and Aline. I'll introduce you."

Nico, Percy and Annabeth followed Lydia and before they split up, Percy grabbed his warlock and pulled him into another brief kiss. After all, Percy knew how much today being a good and perfect date had meant to Nico and that this entire mission was heavily derailing all of Nico's well-made plans. Nico smiled into the kiss, afterward following Lydia to a locked room.

"Magnus Bane. I will be using this for blackmail for a long time", stated Nico as he entered the room to approach the knocked-out warlock tied to the bed. "...Well. Never thought I'd have you tied to a bed for me either. Added to the blackmail-list."

For the next half hour, Nico worked hard on figuring out what kind of spell it was exactly, before carefully undoing it layer by layer until the veil was lifted from his friend and Magnus slowly blinked his eyes open. They were unfocused as they stared somewhere past Nico.

"...Alexander, why am I tied to the bed? We agreed to talk about such things beforehand."

"Too much information. Dear god, more information than I ever wanted", groaned Nico and shook his head. "Bane, focus. How do you feel? Murderous? Love-crazed?"

"Nico di Angelo", sighed Magnus as his mind cleared enough to recognize the man in front of him. "Now I _really_ need an explanation as to why I'm tied to a bed."

"You tried to murder your Alexander. And the other one", replied Nico simply. "Your little Shadowhunters got affected by a spell. Reverse love-spell. Turns love into murderous hatred. As far as Miss Branwell informed me, they were brought in trying to kill each other. You got affected by touch and then joined in on the murder-spree. No worries, far as Miss Branwell told us, you have been separated before anyone was seriously harmed. But to make sure, you were tied down."

Magnus closed his eyes tightly, trying to think back to the last thing he remembered. "Yes... They... I remember, Alexander and Jace were... feral. They were fighting for earnest. I was... so busy trying to keep them both safe, I didn't think of what could be the extend of the spell. I messed up."

"You were... blinded by love", hummed Nico with a small smile as he untied Magnus. "Miss Branwell called me here because she trusts my boyfriend's judgment. This whole affair needs to be kept under wraps, apparently, because your two little Shadowhunters are parabatai. And far as I know, it's forbidden for parabatai to be lovers. I did not expect you to have such risky taste."

"They're not lovers. Alec is my boyfriend. Jace is... my roommate", muttered Magnus.

"Yes and all three of you tried to kill each other", replied Nico smoothly, one eyebrow raised. "Besides, I have been listening to your... lamenting about your gorgeous, tempting Shadowhunters."

"Ah, yes. But it's just... an infatuation. He _is_ gorgeous and tempting. And Alexander... does still love him, but I... I'm not in love with Jace Herondale", denied Magnus.

"You tried to murder him earlier. And he... tried to murder you too, for what it's worth", argued Nico. "There's a lot spells can do, but this one, it doesn't make you _lie_."

"...I'm in love with Jace Herondale", muttered Magnus and made a face. "Okay, let's delay that to a later point in time. For now, let's fix _my_ Shadowhunters."

"Oh, I will do that. You will take care of the others", grunted Nico. "You're a trigger for them. No need to make the whole thing messier than it has to be. And thanks to how easily contagious this spell is, there's enough affected Shadowhunters around, Bane. I figured out how to break the spell and we should be quick, but before I show you, I'll have to call _my_ Shadowhunter so he and his team can know what they're looking for. I have a good grasp on that."

"Your Shadowhunter? Oh, you brought him here? I've been dying to meet him", stated Magnus delighted as they exited the room to rejoin Lydia and let her lead them ahead.

"You can meet him when we're all done. I'm always happy to show him off", replied Nico.

/break\

Magnus Bane was as eloquent and charming as Nico had described him. Somehow, Percy was glad about this whole mission, because he had been dying to meet more of Nico's friends. He knew Nico didn't mean it in an offensive way, but sometimes it came off as though Nico was thinking that Percy couldn't handle his Downworlder friends. Of course Percy could.

It had also been good to meet Lydia's new friends. That Alec guy was _gorgeous_. Tall, dark, gloomy. If Percy didn't have one of those, he'd be all over Alexander Lightwood. It was also incredibly endearing how Alec blushed at Percy's blunt compliments.

"I totally get you, you know", hummed Percy as he cleaned his weapon.

The fight had been a bit messy. It was good Lydia had sent some more backup. Turned out a scorned warlock had cast the spell and was still a bit on the viciously vengeful side of things. Among the backup, Jace Herondale. Percy found it really easy to fight alongside the blonde. He was incredibly cunning and strong. Also snarky. Percy loved snarky.

"Mh?", grunted Jace next to him, both being alone in the weapon's room.

"That parabatai of yours. More like a para-bae-tai. Totally worth breaking the law", stated Percy.

He knew it was just the two of them and he had the urge to talk about this with the blonde. It seemed like no one had yet talked to him about the situation – Jace had instantly fled the Institute to help, as soon as the spell was broken. The blonde was clearly carrying a burden.

"We're _not_ breaking the law", hissed Jace under his breath in paranoia.

"Well, you should", shrugged Percy. "You love him. He loves you. You both love the pretty warlock. Sounds like really easy math to me, Herondale."

"They don't-", started Jace, gritting his teeth. "It was probably some kind of misunderstanding. That I got in the middle of Alec and Magnus attacking each other. That's all."

"...Yeah, no. Not from what Lydia told us", hummed Percy and shook his head. "Look, whatever you decide, it's _your_ choice. I just wanted to let you know that Annie, Nico and I, we're going to keep your secret. Love isn't the Clave's business."

Jace gritted his teeth even harder as he glared the other Shadowhunter down. He wanted to believe this. All of it. That the secret was safe, but also that Magnus and Alec truly loved him. But he just couldn't. Shaking his head, he turned away from Percy. It was getting late and he probably should go home. He had delayed the inevitable for as long as possible now.

"I'll see you around sometime", muttered Jace as he turned away from Percy. "If you ever get whammed by a spell, feel free to call. We owe you guys one."

"You sure do. Now go and climb that ridiculously tall parabatai of yours", teased Percy.

Jace flipped him off and stalked out of the room. His steps were deliberate and harsh as he made his way home. He was not looking forward to this confrontation. And by the time he unlocked the door of the loft, it became apparent that it was indeed a confrontation, because Alec and Magnus sat on the couch as one united front, facing the door and waiting for him.

"Ah. We were starting to think that you weren't going to come home at all", drawled Magnus.

The warlock looked utterly unimpressed, but Alec squirmed and sighed before locking eyes with his parabatai. "I was in a two hour debriefing with Lydia and Annabeth. And they told me. Everything that happened today. We... We _need_ to talk about this, Jace. Izzy said that you and I, we nearly killed each other before we were back at the Institute and she only got infected because she tried to keep us apart. For her, it only kickstarted when she locked eyes with Lydia. But for _me_. And for _you_. We started when we looked at each other. Jace, you... you love me...? And Magnus. The girls said you tried to kill him too. We need to talk about this."

"I love you. Both. There. Enough talking", grumbled Jace defensively, trying to walk past them.  
Magnus grasped his upper arm and stopped him, pulling him down rather decidedly so the blonde landed sprawled-out over Magnus and Alec's laps, mismatched eyes staring up at them. The first to react was Alec, taking Jace's face into his hands and bringing him in for a kiss.

"How has it not gotten through to you, you idiot? _I love you too_ ", sighed Alec exhausted.

"So do I. Apparently", grunted Magnus thoughtfully. "Not that I was... aware of that. I thought I was just... infatuated with you. It seems I was rather good at fooling myself. Now, would you like to join Alexander and me for a romantic Valentine's dinner?"

"What Magnus means: Would you like to join our relationship?", added Alec pointedly.

"...Really?", asked the blonde hopefully, staring up at them both.

Alec and Magnus leaned in to kiss his cheeks gently in reassurance before Magnus used his magic to summon a true feast for his two pretty Shadowhunters. Well, this day had turned out better than anticipated. Who would have thought that nearly killing each other would bring them a new boyfriend...? Jace stared at them dazed as they adjusted to sit comfortably for their first date.

/break\

Nico sighed frustrated as he and Percy stood in front of Percy's room at the Institute. It was long-dark by now and Nico had completely exhausted himself fixing everyone in New York, with Magnus. Percy too was exhausted after the fight. There was no salvaging Valentine's Day.

"Here. You two earned this. Enjoy it", declared Annabeth as she handed them two bags.

McDonald's. Nico blinked irritated, but if he was being honest he was so hungry he'd eat anything. He nodded gratefully at the blonde and before he could say anything, Percy opened the door and dragged Nico in behind him, calling a thanks out at his parabatai. The next moment, Nico found himself on Percy's bed, with the Shadowhunter cuddled up to him and the food in front of them.

"I love you, Nico. I know this isn't what you had planned, but... all that matters is that it's _you and me_. And it is. You and me", grinned Percy, sticking a fry into Nico's mouth and biting it off.

As Nico ate the other half of the fry, he had to agree. Right now, the day did feel perfect.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> I wish you all a happy Valentine's Day! Or just a happy Wednesday if you couldn't care less about V-Day ;D
> 
> This, just like last week's oneshot, was a story I lost in the datacrash. And rewrote from scratch. I still marvel at the fact that my brain didn't just go "Oh, fuck you. I wanna do something new. We already had this"... *grunts*
> 
> And just in case aaanyone was confused, no this is in fact not in any way or shape related to my High Warlock of Venice series. It's just that... being High Warlock of Venice is a super fitting role for Nico in this world.


End file.
